ManoloXJoaquin : added more
by Mckayla Pipke
Summary: Almost done this chapter!


This is the story of two men in love. Hey Manny!" "Oh h...hi Joaquin" "what's wrong you look sad" "it's just Your leaving for 2 months" "and if you leave then who would hang with me?" "Awww" Joaquin hugs Manny "it's ok it's only for 60 days" "well, when are you le..leaving?" "Tonight" "well it's already 12:30 I should get ready to go to the train station, wanna tag along?" "Yes please" as the men walked to the train station Manolo started blushing when he felt Joaquin rubbing his side "I see you blushing" "I'm not blushing" he said blushing even more. "haha well we are here" "so this is good bye?" "Yes Manolo don't be sad I will be back when you know it" "adios brother" "adios Manolo" as Joaquin walked into the foggy night leading to the train Manolo started sobbing "I miss him already" "I should just go home and not think to much about Joaquin" So the sad Manolo was walking home, once he got home he ran upstairs to sob even more in his pillow. Weeks past and every day Manolo will look at his calendar and count the days. "Son!" "What?" "Get ready!" "For what?" "For your first bullfight of course" "wait what, I don't wanna go!" "Well to bad your going, and you better kill the bull!" Manolo stares at him "what's wrong?" "Nothing ok" "hmmm get your swords ready!" "Fine he said with a frown on his face. "Oh my God I forgot this is the day that Joaquin comes back from his trip!" Manolo storms downstairs "what's the big rush it's not time yet!" "Nothing" Manolo runs to the bullring, he just wanted to practice a little before actually fighting a bull. Until he heard footsteps, Manolo was scared of his life. Someone quickly grabs his shoulders and yells "Hey!" "Ahhhhh!!!!" "Woah calm down Manolo it's just me" "Jo..Joaquin?" "Si" he said with a smile. Manolo bear hugs him "you scared me, you jerk!" "Sorry about that" "also I came back right in time for your first bullfight" "One day, While Manolo was day dreaming he heard a knock on his door he was annoyed at who ever was knocking on his door, so he got up from his bed and walked over he hoped it was his crush Joaquin. He opened his door and peeked it was Joaquin "hey Joaquin!" "Hey Manny! Wanna hang out?" "Yes I would love to! I mean yeah sure why not" So the two men walked to their secret place near a river. "Are you watching Manny?" "I'm looking no worries hehe" The two guys were playing a game, after the game ended Joaquin started complaining about his aching shoulders. "Owww" "what's wrong Joaquin?" "My shoulders hurt so much after playing!" Want me to massage your shoulders?" "Sure why not" So Joaquin got on his back so Manny can massage it "ohhh...yes...your hands...feels good" "keep going...yes...mhpmmm" "hey Joaquin?" "Yes?" "Aren't you wearing your medal?" "Uhhhh... I lost it in the river" "what!" "Hehe maybe I can get a new medal of everlasting life right?" "That's the only medal in the world who can stop you from getting hurt and killed!" "Well it's gone now" "whatever let's go home" "ok" So the two men went home but Manolo wanted to stay with Joaquin for a few days after what happened yesterday. "Hey uhh.. Joaquin" yes?" "May I stay with you until I'm ready to go back home?" "Yay yes you can, besides you are my best friend" "thanks!" "No problamo" So Manolo stayed with Joaquin for 2 days already, after that Manny was ready to head home and face his father. "Hey Joaquin" "yes Manny?" "I think I'm ready to go home" "aww ok see you tomorrow" "really?" "What" "I'm not leaving yet" "why?" "I wanna do something" "ok what do you wanna do?" Follow me to your room Joaquin" "okie dokie" When Manolo and Joaquin got to the room Manolo pulled Joaquin and kissed him on the lips "since Maria left I didn't have anyone else to love but then I thought of you" "Manolo I love you" "i love you more" After they kissed a little Joaquin began sticking his tongue in his mouth "ahhh...Joaquin stop...mhmmm I'm not going to far...ahh" "oh come on I'm only joking, anyway so your going home to face that old man?" "My dads only 40" "yeah that's old hahaha" "whatever bye my love" When Manolo got home the first words he heard were "you stupid idiot where were you!" "Papa I'm sorry ok" "your grounded now get to your room!" So Manolo ran upstairs to silently cry in his pillow. Someone knocks* "son I'm sorry" "why are you apologizing you said a Sanchez man never apologizes" "well not all the time" "never*" well sometimes apologies Manolo unlocked his door to hug his father "I'm sorry I didn't finish the bull" "it's no big deal also I forgot tomorrow's your 19th birthday!" "Oh yes my b-day I forgot I'm inviting my friend Joaquin, Pepe, and you" "haha should I spoil your surprise now!" "Wait no! It's a surprise*" "I was joking don't take things I say seriously" "so you lied about the apology" "what? N..no I didn't" "well you should get to bed, we are waking up early for the surprise" But Manolo couldn't sleep he was excited for his birthday "Son wake up" "uhhh...wait..one more... day.." "I said wake up now" "ohh yes I forgot som..." Carlos grabs his pillow and slaps Manolo on the face with it "Owwww! What was that for!" "I told you to wake up!" "Well I'm tired now leave" "ok then...I guess no cake and presents for you!" "Wait what I'm coming!" Manolo runs downstairs "Hey Manny!" "Oh hi Joaquin!" "Pepe said he couldn't come because he's not feeling well" "aww well, at least your here" he said with a smile


End file.
